Instincts & Heart or How Amanda got her necklace
by ermintrude421
Summary: A slightly AU version of how Amanda got her heart pendant. Post Tail of the Dancing Weasel.


DISCLAIMER Scarecrow & Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Production Company. The original portions of this story, however, are copyrighted to the author. This story is for entertainment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without the permission of the author. If you want to put it on your site, please email me. No infringement of copyright is intended.

I have always been puzzled by the beginning of the Third Season. In "We're Off to See the Wizard" we hear about the new Q Room, but there is no explanation. They have the office in "A Lovely Little Affair" and "Over the Limit", but they scooch the agent in charge of the Q Bureau in "Tail of the Dancing Weasel." Production order doesn't help either. Anyhow, I have chosen to think "Tail of the Dancing Weasel" should be FIRST in season three. It just makes sense to me. And with that reasoning, I have some idea of where Amanda got her diamond heart necklace. It's a different take on it, but it's mine.

Timeline--a few days after Tail of the Dancing Weasel at the start of the Third season (in my imaginary order). Bends canon a bit, but not to the breaking point.

Instincts and Heart--or How Amanda Got Her Necklace by Ermintrude

Thursday morning—Amanda opened her mail, and in a blue stationery envelope she found an invitation from Harry Thornton, the Agency's founder, for dinner and dancing at 7:30PM Friday at Maison Bleu. On the back of the invitation the words "Zulu Blue" were handwritten.

Amanda smiled. She had grown fond of the man who founded the Agency and would be happy to have dinner and dance with him.

At the Agency, she met Lee in the Q Bureau. They were still cleaning up and rearranging things after taking over the office from Larry Crawford, who was even now in jail.

As they worked, Lee and Amanda made conversation.

"So, are you busy tomorrow evening, Amanda?"

"As a matter of fact I am. But I can't talk about it." She looked guilty.

Lee smiled at her. "Strangely, so am I, and I think we may have the same dinner date. 7:30, Maison Bleu?"

"Uh, yeah. That's right."

"Want me to pick you up at 7 and give you a ride?"

"I'd love it, thanks Lee."

Friday evening Lee arrived at 7pm and met Amanda at her front door.

"You look great Amanda." She was wearing a burgundy velvet formal dress, with a forest green shawl in fine wool over her shoulders to ward off the evening chill. Her hair was long, with a few rhinestone clips holding it at the sides.

"Thank you. You always look handsome all dressed up. So why do you think he's arranged this little dinner?"

"Probably to say thank you—you did find the letter that saved Harry and the Agency."

"Well, it's just my job—just doin' my job." She replied dismissively.

"Amanda, nobody could do what you do. You're unique." Lee kissed her hand, and opened the car door and helped her in.

They rode to the restaurant in companionable silence.

Once they arrived they were ushered to a private room where a table for three was set and ready. Lee and Amanda were seated, but there was no sign of Harry.

They were served wine and they chatted about work. After a few minutes, the door to the kitchen opened and Harry stepped through in evening dress. Lee and Amanda rose to greet him: Lee shaking his hand and Amanda embracing him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, children. Good to see you responded properly to my summons."

Harry held Amanda's chair for her. "Oh sir, a dinner invitation is hardly a summons, even if it is Zulu Blue."

Lee and Harry seated themselves.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you both showed up. Sometimes the job gets in the way and I wanted to make sure you both could make it. I even cleared it with Billy Melrose."

They had a fine dinner. They talked about the Agency and Harry got Amanda to tell her story of how she and Lee met and she recounted several of their cases—with Lee adding his own comments now and again.

After dinner was over the table cleared, Harry spoke: "Now children, I'm sure you noticed the dance floor in the main dining room. I was hoping that Amanda would dance with me before we have dessert and coffee. Do you mind, Lee?"

"Not at all, sir. I think you'll find Amanda is a great dancer."

Harry took Amanda's hand and led her out into the main dining room. He left the door to their private room open so Lee could watch.

Harry led Amanda to the dance floor, and took her in his arms. They danced quietly for a few minutes.

"Lee was right; you are a fine dancer, Amanda."

"Well, thank you, sir. You are pretty good yourself."

As they danced, Harry spoke to Amanda.

"Amanda, I wanted to especially thank you for all you've done in the past week."

"Oh sir, I was just doing my job. The letter would have turned up eventually, in the open files there."

"Maybe, but we needed it fast—and you found it fast. I'm very grateful."

Her cheeks turned pink. "Well, thank you."

"Grateful for that and so much more. You know, I recruited Lee into this business—I think of him as sort of a son—and he recruited you so that sort of makes you my daughter as well."

"Oh sir, really!" Amanda smiled at the high compliment Harry had paid her.

"Three years ago Lee lost his partner, Eric. I watched him go downhill from the guilt. He refused to work with anyone for any length of time. I was worried our boy was on the way to getting himself killed. He was getting more reckless—taking more foolish risks. Then you came along."

"Actually Lee handed me that package and told me to give it to the man in the red hat. How could I know there were twenty-five guys with red hats on that train?" She smiled and shook her head at the memory.

"Well, you took that package—you didn't have to. You followed your instincts and trusted Lee then, and you have ever since. You saved him, Amanda, and for that I'm very grateful."

"Oh sir, you credit me with too much. Lee's saved me more than once, too."

"Lee says your instincts are what he values most about you. And your instincts come from your heart. Your very generous and loving heart, I might add. I'm glad I got to know you. Lee was right about you—but there's so much more he's not seeing."

"Sir, I'm not sure what you mean... "

"He'll figure it out eventually. I hope you'll wait around for him."

"Lee and I are partners, I'm not gonna go anywhere. I really like working with him. A lot."

"He likes working with you, too—even though he probably doesn't say it very often."

"Oh, Lee does occasionally let a compliment drop now and again—but we do have our disagreements as well."

"Yes, I've heard about those, too. Usually you are right, though."

"Well don't let Lee know you know that. I thought it was my little secret."

"Amanda, it's no secret at all—Lee just thinks it is." Amanda laughed.

They danced for a few minutes more, and then Harry led her off the floor.

"I'm am old man, and I can only dance for so long."

"You're doing fine, sir. You're just being modest."

"Well, let's let Lee have a chance to dance with you."

"I'd like that, sir."

"Lee, my boy, why don't you dance with your partner for a while, then come back for coffee and dessert."

Harry handed Amanda off to Lee. "Yes sir, glad to oblige. Amanda?"

Lee led Amanda back to the dance floor and held her close while they danced.

Harry watched them for a few moments. 'Scarecrow, you still have a few things to figure out—but with Amanda faithfully by your side as your partner you'll come around eventually.'

Harry pulled a wrapped box from his pocket and placed it and a card at Amanda's place on their table. Then, with another look at the handsome couple dancing closely together, lost in their own little world, he quietly slipped out through the door to the kitchen.

Lee and Amanda finished their dance, and returned to their private room, closing the door after themselves. They looked for Harry, but he was gone.

"Maybe he had to step out for a moment," Lee said, as he held Amanda's chair for her.

As Amanda sat, she saw the box and card with her name on it. "Lee, what's this?"

"I don't know. Why don't you open the card?"

Dear Amanda,

Please accept this as a small token of my gratitude for all you have done. Keep following your heart, you have great instincts.

Yours, Harry

"It's a gift for me, from Harry."

"Well, open it."

Amanda removed the wrapping to reveal a velvet box. She opened it slowly and there nestled in deep blue velvet was a necklace—an open heart in diamonds on a platinum chain.

"Oh, Lee! This is beautiful, but it's way too much!"

"Amanda, it is beautiful, and nothing is too much for you." Lee thought, 'Boy, I wish I had thought of something like that.'

"Here, let me put it on."

He took the necklace and stood behind Amanda as she lifted her hair up off of her neck. He reached around and then fastened the clasp, and laid it against her neck. He briefly rested his hands on her shoulders as she let her hair back down.

"Thank you, Lee."

He sat back down. "It's beautiful Amanda. Perfect for you."

The waiter appeared with the dessert tray and coffee.

"We'll wait for the other gentleman to return," Lee said.

"Sir, the other gentleman sends his compliments, but he had a pressing engagement and had to leave. The room is yours for the rest of the evening so you and the lady may stay as long as you like. Everything has been taken care of. Anything else you require, just let us know."

They chose a dessert to share, and had coffee.

Amanda shifted in her seat. "Lee, I feel a bit uncomfortable taking this gift—it's pretty expensive."

"Harry's gone, you can't give it back. Why not accept it as a token of his esteem?"

"Well, he did say I was like a daughter to him..."

"And can't a father buy a beautiful gift for his beautiful daughter?"

"Oh, Lee." She smiled warmly at his compliment. "OK, I'll keep it and think of Harry whenever I wear it. He sure has confidence in me..."

He took her hand and kissed her fingers "So do I, Amanda, so do I."

She smiled shyly and blushed. "So I guess it's gonna bring me good luck."

"It will bring us good luck—we're partners and your luck is my luck as well. Would you like to dance some more?"

"I always love to dance with you, Lee."

They spent the rest of the evening dancing and chatting.

As they left the restaurant several hours later, Harry watched them from his car as they walked to Lee's Corvette—close to each other with Lee's hand in the small of her back.

'You're learning, my boy,' Harry thought. 'Now it's up to you to take this partnership one step further. I've given you the first nudge—the rest is up to you. Be patient, Amanda—our boy is a slow learner in some subjects—but once he finally learns a lesson he never forgets. He's lucky to have you Amanda, and so am I.'


End file.
